


A Middle School Mission: Disinformation Campaign

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Backstory, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Gossip, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Implied/Referenced Violence, Middle School, ships are just implied or referenced, the beginning of S.E.E.S.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: When Akihiko joins S.E.E.S, Mitsuru learns more about her ambitious teammate though an unlikely source - the delinquent Shinjiro. As she learns about their tragic past, she finds herself torn between her duty to her father and her concern for Shinjiro's future.





	1. Optics

Mitsuru had been shocked when her father had suggested moving Akihiko Sanada into the dormitory shortly after his recruitment to S.E.E.S.

"Do you not trust him, Mitsuru?" he had asked, raising his eyebrow. As much as the expression was a test for her, she couldn't help but realize it would soon test Sanada in person if she did not dispel her father's concerns. Despite Sanada's brashness, Takeharu Kirijo was an imposing man, and his eye patch only emphasized that. She didn't hold out much hope for Sanada against her father. "If you mistrust him, then his position in S.E.E.S. is forfeit. I will not trust my daughter's life with a boy she does not trust herself."

"No, Father! I...I was more concerned with the optics," she insisted. Mitsuru had been aware that her solitary stay in the dormitory was bound to end at some point, but she had expected it to fill more rapidly. _And, for at least one of the first recruits to be a girl._ "Co-ed dormitories aren't common for high school students in our area."

Her father nodded in approval. "That is true, but the optics of this pale in comparison to the good that the school has done for the Kirijo name. I am willing for this slight mark against that to ensure that the members of S.E.E.S. are safe and able to defend each other at a moment's notice."

_It would be safer,_ she admitted to herself. _And I wouldn't be alone anymore. I might even be able to make a proper friend by living with a fellow Persona user._ She recalled to when she offered Sanada the position on S.E.E.S. _He's incredibly focused on boxing, but I am a focused person as well. We could find common ground._

"I appreciate that, Father. Thank you."

* * *

 

During the mornings, Mitsuru felt as if she were still living alone, as Sanada used early mornings to go on runs. She almost contemplated offering to go with him, but she would hate to intrude if the solitude was important to him. _I don't want to give the wrong impression either. He seems respectful, but it's difficult to determine the source of his indifference to the girls that currently pursue him._

The first few evenings at the dorm, Sanada spent in his room, organizing his possessions. She was surprised that, on the third night, he brought a friend over. It certainly wasn't against the rules by any means, but the boy in question was...questionable. Shinjiro Aragaki claimed to be a fellow classmate, and she did seem to recognize him vaguely, but she was positive she should have known him if he attended regularly.

_The last thing Sanada needs is an excuse to neglect his studies, and I don't see this Aragaki helping that effort._

Some cursory research showed that Shinjiro Aragaki hailed from the same orphanage as Sanada. Cross-checking his file, they had attended the same orphanage and same school since childhood. Aragaki also had been discovered to have the Potential and experienced the Dark Hour the same as Sanada, but his power was also questionable - and Takeharu Kirijo wasn't prepared to risk an unknown entity. _"Perhaps there will be a day where we can foster an underdeveloped skill, but that is not today."_

When Sanada had asked why Aragaki hadn't been recruited alongside him, she had given him that explanation. She had used it as a test, to see what kind of person he was. _When presented with the idea that his friend was inferior, would he be prideful? Would he be angry?_

Sanada had merely smirked and said, _"Alright. That means I've got to get good, fast. Then I can whip Shinji in to shape."_

She had approved of the response at the time - it showed dedication to his friend, but also a sense of reality that athletes like Sanada could lack. _He was slightly proud of being superior to his friend, but isn't that typical of boys this age?_

Many things were competitions for the boys, but not to the extent that she had anticipated. First, Aragaki didn't bristle when his friend discussed S.E.E.S. business. He didn't delude himself into thinking that he deserved a space on the team as well. _That's helpful._

Sanada frequently teased Aragaki about his class attendance. _"Now that I'm living here, I can't bounce your ass out of bed ten minutes before class. But I'll sure cut time out of my morning to go wake you up even earlier,"_ Sanada had threatened as they both downed cups of instant noodles.

_"Language,"_ Mitsuru had warned from across the lounge, peering over her textbook. She often remained down in the lounge when the boys were there. She was certain Aragaki thought she mistrusted him, but in honesty, she appreciated the company. She was unclear of how to integrate herself to the boys' banter, but the dull roar of their bravado, teasing, and tough love endeared her to them. She wouldn't dare presume that she belonged, by any means, but she did note that they never stowed away in his room.

_At the very least, they don't abhor my presence._


	2. Stealth

Mitsuru pointed to the two insidious blobs with her rapier, the blade looking all the more deadly in the green glow of the moon. "We refer to this particular type of Shadow as 'Maya', but don't assume they all have the same weakness. Check for differences in the mask or other features. Defeat them as you see fit."

Sanada smirked and pointed the Evoker to his forehead. "Polydeuses!" he called, and with the Persona came a bolt of lightning that struck one of the Shadows. It cowered as he sent a bolt at its companion. Both agitated, they lumbered towards their attacker, who was almost smiling as he led them to an open area, giving himself more time to position Polydeuses's next attacks. Normally, she'd chide him for so heavily relying on his Persona against enemies that could just as easily be taken care of with physical attacks. However, tonight was intended to get a better understanding of the powers of his Persona, and his endurance in using it's magic, so she let it be. After Polydeuses sent a few quick jabs at the Shadows, they dissolved in short order.

_"Tres bien,"_ she complimented as he returned to her side. "Truthfully, how are you feeling?"

"A little tired," he admitted with a breath. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "But really, nothing I can't handle."

"And your studies?" she pried, hoping he wouldn't take offense. "Are you able to focus at school?"

He holstered his Evoker and chuckled. "Would you believe me if I say I'm doing better at that now? I feel like I'm finally able to sit still nowadays."

"Very well," she said, and they continued their stroll down the deserted street. They spotted a few coffins along the way, and when Mitsuru was confident that those were their only company, she asked. "And...forgive me, but, I'd like to ask you about Aragaki-san."

"What about Shinji?" he asked as he scanned the street. "I know he can be an ass, but he's a good guy. Just doesn't know what to do in front of a princess."

"Language," she scolded, not unkindly. "I'm not concerned with his behavior at present, more so his knowledge of S.E.E.S. The Kirijo Group didn't authorize him to be disclosed of the situation." At the time, Mitsuru had told her father that Aragaki had simply overhead the conversation while she explained things to Sanada, but in actuality, Sanada hadn't hesitated to tell Aragaki the details. The lie seemed innocent enough at the time.

"Sorry. Didn't think. I'm just pretty used to us just kind of being lumped together, ya know? Makes it hard to remember what to keep quiet about."

"It's okay," Mitsuru said, almost reflexively. "I just want to ensure no animosity has risen from your situation." _What am I saying?_ First, all of her research had shown here that the two were fairly different, but her first-hand experience with them seemed to confirm his assertion. She also was concerned about Aragaki's knowledge. She didn't fear him leaking information about them, but that he might be spurred on to do his own investigations of the Dark Hour.

He chuckled to himself. "I'll have to tell Shinji that our Ice Queen isn't that cold after all. What's that?" he asked, pointing towards a floating, dark figure at the end of the block.

She squinted. "Seems to be some version of Tiara? They can be fairly interesting. Let's handle this one and then head back. Your choice on how we approach it."

"Hm," he said, pondering his options. "Stealth might be interesting to try out. Let me plan a route." He slammed a fist into his palm.

* * *

Mitsuru was pouring over her notes as she ate her lunch when she was pulled out of her thoughts when she overheard someone saying "Sanada". Not looking up from the book, but listening all the same, she heard a few boys chattering.

"...he gets stuff from that Aragaki guy, right?"

"Who the hell is that?"

"The freak with the beanie, Aragaki! He's stupidly tall."

"Oh, right. Makes sense, he would be the one to be able to get stuff like that. So, that's why Sanada's the top boxer on the team. He's a cheater."

"Don't say that too loud about Coach's golden boy."

"Maybe Coach would change his mind if he knew who Sanada was involved with to get that way."

"Wait, I thought Aragaki was the one fucking Sanada? Or do you think it's some sort of exchange?"

"Probably is. Sanada's a fucking pervert."

Mitsuru slammed her hand on her desk and whipped around in her seat. She stared daggers at the three boys, huddled around a single desk. They froze. Trying to control her blind rage, she channeled her father. "Language," she hissed. "Words are weapons. They can turn against you in an instant." Her eyes darted to the tallest boy. "You don't even belong in this classroom."

"S-sorry," the boy stammered and skittered out of the room. The two remaining boys gave her a wary look before looking down at their lunches.

Mitsuru turned back around in her seat and clenched a fist. She had wanted to say more. She wanted to refute every claim that they made because she knew it was all wrong. The urge to do so bubbled up in her like acid.

_Akihiko would never cheat to achieve his goal. Shinjiro would never give him performance-enhancing drugs; he scolds Akihiko when he doesn't eat enough vegetables! I live with him, and Akihiko's clearly not a pervert. He doesn't even dare leave his room shirtless! And even if those two are...it'd never be something so shallow. A transaction. No. I don't think they are together, but what would I know?_

She knew she had to do something. Despite the outlandish nature of their claims, clearly spurred from jealousy, Mitsuru understood optics. That kind of talk needed to stop before it turned in to something like a rumor. Once it got to that point, all they could do was wait it out until the next absurd rumor started. She thought about finding Akihiko - there was still ten minutes left during the break, and he and Shinjiro were in the same class.

_I can't risk rattling Akihiko, and I don't know how he'll react. Maybe I could talk to the boxing coach. He could run the offenders until they vomit. But then it would be clear that she told the coach, and the coach was simply trying to appease a Kirijo. Somehow, it may explode into something else. Something that implies the arrangement at the dorms._

_Well...it surrounds Shinjiro as well. And between the two of them, Shinjiro's less apt to overreact. Maybe I should talk to him first._


	3. Chatter

She found Shinjiro by the library between classes. "Aragaki-san, do you have a minute?" she asked tentatively.

He furrowed his brow. "You got me mistaken for someone, princess? Easy to do, but my hair's not grey."

The nervousness in her stomach turned to frustration at that. _Somehow I had forgotten that he still doesn't like me._

"I'd mistake that for a joke if you actually put some effort into it," she lashed. "Just five minutes. If you are late returning to class, I'll take the blame."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, thank you, princess. I really needed the boon -"

She grabbed his sleeve and towed him into an empty classroom. When the door was closed, she let go and glared at him. "Will you drop the attitude for five minutes? And why are you calling me 'princess'?"

He snorted. "Ain't you? King Kirijo's little girl? Makes you Princess -"

"Fine!" she snarled. "Then be a good subject and just listen." Her father's attitude was nowhere to be found. She didn't know why, but something about Aragaki made her not care about commanding respect and authority. The air of an heiress and the strength of her name didn't matter to her at that moment. All she needed was to fight for his attention, and for him to listen to her. As a person.

She took a deep breath and stared at Aragaki's bewildered face. He pushed his tattered, threadbare beanie down further on his head.

"I overheard some chatter over lunch. I do not think it's being spread, I believe they were just venting. However, if I overhead it, I'm positive others did as well. It seems like some boxers -"

It was his turn to cut her off. "Aki's taking steroids and I'm the one giving them it."

Her mouth went dry. She could only nod.

"Are we fucking in this one? And please, don't say _language_ , I can't fucking - "

"Yes," she answered stiffly. "You're fucking him in exchange for drugs."

He gave her a small smirk, almost approving of her using a swear word. However, most of him was still assessing the damage. "Aki's a pervert? Anything about him getting a boner in the locker room?"

Mitsuru's stomach flipped. "Pervert, yes. Nothing...to that extent."

"Dammit, Kirijo," he said, shaking his head, his shaggy hair falling in his eyes. "You almost got my respect, if you've had just said 'boner'."

"I don't care about respect!" she snapped. "I care that toxic rumors that could destroy morale and put lives at risk!" That was only a partial truth.

Shinjiro's expression sobered. _As if I had hit something close to home._ "Thanks, your highness." The words should have come out sarcastically, but he was perfectly sincere. "You overhead it in class, so that tells me who was involved. I've got it from here, so don't worry your pretty, red head over it." He checked his watch. "Still got a minute to get back to class." He shoved his beanie on his head further and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.

Her cheeks flushed as her words failed her. _Entirely flustered. And that's something the future head of the Kirijo Group can't be._ She should have stopped him, but her saving grace was that those two boys would still be in her classroom.

_I_ _can find Shinjiro after class. I might have the words to talk some sense into him by then._


	4. Repercussions

She went straight to Shinjiro and Akihiko's classroom after the final bell rang. Shinjiro was already gone.

"Kirijo-san!" Akihiko called when he spotted her. "Good to see you. What brings you here?" He raised an eyebrow conspiratorially, as if asking, _Is it about S.E.E.S.?_

"I - I was just looking for Aragaki-san," she said, confused by his chipper behavior. "Did he tell you where he was going?"

He shrugged. "No idea. Usually don't, until he shows up. He knows where to find me." The eyebrow didn't give up, as if insisting, _Are you asking him to join us?_

"I'll...explain later after you return to the dorm," Mitsuru covered. "I just need to wrap up a few details." With a small wave, she left a hopeful Akihiko to pack his bag.

She couldn't find the boxers or Shinjiro by their classrooms or in front of the school. She went to the practice building, but soon realized it was a waste of time as well. _He didn't tell Akihiko what was going on, so any confrontation in front of the practice building would have immediately defeated that purpose._ She made her way towards the back of the building and quickened her pace when she heard the yelling. Three boys were cradling various body parts while a teacher yanked Shinjiro by the collar. His lip was split, nose was swelling, and knuckles bleeding and covered in dirt.

"That's enough out of all of you!" the male teacher growled. "Aragaki, what the hell are you doing?"

Aragaki pressed his lips together and winced slightly at the pressure. Mitsuru took a deep breath to compose herself and strode forward to make her presence known.

"Thank you, Mr. Lin," she said, finding her father's authority. "I was looking for Aragaki. I needed his testimony to file a formal complaint. Those three serially spread falsehoods about Sanada."

Mr. Lin scowled. "I don't follow. Kirijo-san. Are you filing the complaint on behalf of Sanada?"

Mitsuru shook her head as if composing herself to contend with the teacher's slowness. "Sanada is a member of the club I founded and a resident of my dorm. Any slander against him sullies my reputation as well. Sanada may refuse to take formal action, but I will not hesitate. Aragaki can provide evidence to the repeated nature of the offense."

Mr. Lin let go of his collar. "If he instigated this fight, there will be repercussions, regardless." One of the boys, clutching his nose, nodded.

Mitsuru shot him an icy stare. "Very well. Allow me to lay out my case, and they theirs, and we'll allow the principal to sort out appropriate punishments."

Mr. Lin looked at her critically. "Very well. I'll take these three to the nurse's office, and you can handle him."

Shinjiro's eyes went wide as he walked towards Mitsuru. He clenched his fist, and a drop of blood fell to the ground.

"Thank you, Mr. Lin. Once everyone involved settles down, we can discuss this further." She turned and lead Aragaki to the practice building, winding her way through in silence until she found a first aid kit in a supply closet. They remained silent until she found an empty room.

She gestured for him to sit at the table. He glared at her. "You're going to file a complaint? You're gonna put all that stuff on the record?"

That being his first question confused her. "Likely not," she explained as she unpacked the first aid kit. "Our principal is averse to formal action, so he'll likely try to settle it by suspending you all for a few days." That seemed acceptable to him, so he sat, and set the bloody hand on the table. She laid a small cloth under it and began to pour a rinse over the wound. He yanked his hand back as it stung him, and he glared.

"Aragaki," she grunted, trying to keep his hand flat. She couldn't help but notice, despite the size of his hands, his fingers were long and graceful. His skin, softer than she expected. "You are going to get an infection. This needs cleaned."

He tried to pull his hand away, but she choked up on his wrist and yanked it forward. She didn't know why, but she wasn't going to let him get away. _He'd have to rip his hand out of mine, but I don't think he'd risk hurting me._

She had judged correctly, and his stare intensified. She patted the wound dry and asked, "Why? Sanada's capable of defending himself."

He shook his head almost imperceptibly. "He doesn't need to worry about this kinda shit. He just needs to keep moving forward."

"So you're going to keep cleaning up after him?" she prodded. "Shouldn't he learn to take care of himself?" She didn't know why she was being so harsh with Aragaki, but nothing about him screamed to be coddled.

"He's done enough to claw himself out. He's not getting drug down again." His tone went from angry to remorseful. Mitsuru applied some antibiotic cream and gave him a quizzical look. He looked to the side. _He's not being obstinate. He's not talking because it's not his place._

She put a square of gauze on his wound. "Sanada had a sister..."

His eyes darted up in warning. Her stomach lurched, but she wasn't going to let him go. Not yet.

"He was adopted after his sister passed. Why did he stay at the orphanage?" She couldn't begin to imagine Sanada and Aragaki's relationship, but even a relationship like _that_ didn't seem to justify eschewing a proper home with a wealthy family.

"Ask him," he growled.

"I'm asking you," she challenged. "Why would he consent to move to my dormitory when he wouldn't move in with his adoptive family? Is there a conflict between them?"

He shook his head derisively. "There's _nothing_ between them. Check your dates, princess. The adoption was finalized a month after Miki died."

_That seems an incredibly short turn around to adopt a child. Unless...._ "The Sanadas wanted to adopt both of them. Miki and Akihiko," Mitsuru concluded.

"She wanted a daughter to love, and he wanted a son to take over. They didn't want the broken boy. They didn't know how to deal with him just being quiet and doing nothing. When the day came for him to move, he freaked out. Kept babbling about how he needed to load up Miki's stuff first. That she needed to get out of bed soon, or she was going to make everyone late."

Mitsuru felt hollow inside. Shinjiro continued, "They didn't know what to do with the boy who was hyperventilating in an empty child's bedroom. So I told them what to do. Dump a bunch of money into the orphanage, and let him stay. And they _fucking did_. Fucking _rich people_."

Mitsuru let go of his hand. She could tell he was torn - the door was only a few strides away, but there was clearly a fire burning in him that wouldn't be sated until he destroyed something. She decided it might as well be her, so she waited, narrowing her eyes to keep his attention.

"I didn't want them to leave, but I never said anything. Miki didn't want to either, once she figured out I wasn't going, too. Aki told her she could pick a room in the house and decorate it just for me. It'd be my home away from the orphanage. Miki wanted to convince them to adopt me too, but I told her, 'How are we supposed to ever get married if we have the same parents?' and that's all it took for her to get on board. Looks like I won in the end. They never left."

He shoved himself out of the chair and headed towards the door. He stopped and put his hand on the door frame. "Maybe he just needs to be done with me. I just make shit worse." He took a deep breath. "The breathe in the bag thing is bullshit, by the way. Just set him on the floor and have him breathe in 'til four. Breathe out 'til four. Takes a while, but it's actually doing something instead of running around like an idiot looking for a bag."

Her heart sank. "He has panic attacks?"

"Used to," he grunted. "Not lately. But you want to drag him out into the nightmare world to fight monsters. Might come back." As he tugged his beanie further over his head, she could see the stitches that had patched a hole were fraying. He slammed the door on his way out.


	5. Pity

"Are you absolutely sure about this, Mitsuru?" Takeharu Kirijo gave his daughter a critical look. Her stomach churned once again. _Was this all a mistake? I've never felt so uncomfortable in my life._

"I am," she said with a small nod. "Based on my time with Sanada, I am confident that recruiting Aragaki to our team will improve his performance exponentially." _False. But Father doesn't need to know that._

"And what influence does Aragaki have over Sanada that you lack?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Time," she said simply. "They've known each other since childhood. They have a trusting relationship that also thrives on competition and friendly rivalry. Sanada will always strive to do better than Aragaki." _Pepper in the truth. It'll make the falsehoods taste real._

"We have already measured Aragaki's potential, and find it lacking for such an immature organization, consisting of young people," her father reminded her, not unkindly. He was simply making her prove her argument.

"Sanada will insist on Arakagi improving himself as well, and Aragaki will not shrink from the challenge. Additionally, Sanada can be headstrong and overconfident, and myself, overly cautious. Aragaki would form a middle ground that could prove essential as our team faces new challenges." _Still true. But decidedly, not why._

Mitsuru had never fathomed trying to lie to her father, and to such an egregious extent. _It could prove a risk to S.E.E.S., and all of the work that the Kirijo Group was working towards. Aragaki could be a liability. But the alternative is...unacceptable._

He wouldn't be left behind. He wouldn't be abandoned by his friend. She wanted to find him a purpose, and a home, free of the past. He wouldn't lose the right to worry after Akihiko, and Akihiko would keep an eye out for Shinjiro. But she couldn't tell that to her father. She knew he wouldn't approve because he knew her motivations stemmed from something he considered dangerous: pity.

_"Pity is innocent in the beginning and comes from a good place. But can cloud your judgment. It can make you irrational. Most importantly, it can demean the person you are trying to help. Do not mistake the power of a person's pride."_

She couldn't allow her father to realize that was her motivation. But, she didn't consider it proper pity. _Pity_ felt condescending, and it didn't accurately quantify how she felt. Shinjiro broke her heart with his explanation and shed a light on Akihiko's behavior that she was ashamed she couldn't decipher on her own. It became her burden as well.

Almost amused, her father leaned back in his chair. "Very well. You can have him...if you can convince him." He hit the nail on the head - how could she convince him when he had already shown her such utter contempt?

"Thank you. Please request for another Evoker to be created at your soonest convenience, Father."

She saw the laughter in his eye. "Very well."


	6. Persuasion

"This is a terrible place to hide, Aragaki." Mitsuru called as she crossed the school rooftop. Shinjiro was laying on a bench, beanie pulled over his eyes. He jumped, and she realized he had been sleeping. As he tore the hat off his head, she felt a surge of guilt for rousing him. _No, this can't wait._ But his shaggy, brunette hair was disheveled, and it sent a pang through her.

Squinting at her, he sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "Princess is skipping class to harass me? I'm honored," he scoffed.

She marched over to him and squared her stance. "Then grant me your undivided attention. It's time for you to stop slacking. Join S.E.E.S. and get to work."

He stared at her, mouth agape. He didn't even know where to start with his rebuttal. "I'm not him," he started. "I know I'll never be him, and it's fucking dumb to even try."

"I don't need another him," she said, placing a hand on her hip. "He's a lot as is. I need someone to do what you're already doing. Keeping him in check. Talking him down from doing something impulsive. Pushing him to constantly improve."

That made him laugh. "A babysitter under the Kirijo thumb. Fucking pleasant."

"You'll get free room and board at the dormitory, and a monthly stipend for your efforts. Technically, S.E.E.S. is a school club, but the Kirijo Group is not ignorant of the fact that your life is in danger. Compensation is only fitting."

That stilled him for a moment. She took the opportunity to keep pressing. "All you have to do is go to class, stay in shape, and every few days, kill things with me and Sanada for an hour. I expect you to fight. I expect you to keep doing what you are already doing by defending him. Living in our dormitory would only make things easier."

His gaze softened. She finished it with, "And I expect you to dress like someone the Kirijo Group would employ." She reached into her bag to pull out a beanie - dark black, made of a durable material that should withstand the abuse Shinjiro would give it. She threw it at him, and the weight of the metal plate on the bill allowed to fly easily into his lap. The color was deeper and richer than that of his school uniform.

He gave it a hungry look, but he turned to eye her. "Why?"

Her mouth went dry. She could lie. She could reiterate what she already had said. She could tell him it was at Akihiko's request. It would all ring hollow, though. So, she told a half-truth. "It would be a waste to not have you fight by our side."

"Fuck it," he finally conceded and shoved the hat on his head. It warmed her, but she only let herself sigh, annoyed.

"You have to tone down your language. How long will it take you to pack your things and say your goodbyes at the orphanage?"

The derisive look returned to his eyes. "Ten minutes."

She put her fingers to her temples in frustration. "Well, we can't move that fast, so be ready to leave in three days."

He snickered. "This may be more fun than I realized."

She turned and made her way back to the rooftop door. "You and Sanada are more alike than you want to admit!" she jabbed before she slammed the door behind her.


End file.
